Birthday Present
by I Am Raskolnikov
Summary: Finn's gift was the biggest out of all of them, bigger than Rachel could ever predict. WARNING: EXPLICIT MATERIAL.
1. Chapter 1

All right, here's... Rachel and Finn! Warning: This can get pretty racy.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _GLEE._**

* * *

><p>She looked at the little cake on the table. Drizzled in vanilla frosting, the tasty treat, about seven inches in diameter, bore the message, "Happy Birthday, Rachel!" in raspberry syrup. A white candle sat in the very center, flickering back and forth. She didn't know whether it would extinguish itself, or if she ought to blow it out. The girl next to her, a blonde, with cherry-colored lips, turned to her and smiled sweetly. "Well? We got it for you, aren't you going to make a wish?"<p>

Rachel was stunned. For once, she and Quinn harbored no feelings of ill will toward one another. Surrounded by smiling friends, she closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew. The act was met with rousing applause, followed by a round of "Happy Birthday to You." Schuester, the director, led the chorus, and Brad hammered away on the piano. At the song's conclusion, she was met with a group hug from all present. Then, they each lined up, a present in hand. The first came from Schuester, the second from Mercedes, the third, Puck, the fourth, Quinn - the marvelous procession continued until Finn, her boyfriend, marched into the room with an enormous green parcel in tow. It was topped with a large red bow, and the football player seemed to quiver under its weight. When he finally closed the distance, he whispered in Rachel's ear, "Don't open it until you get home. With a little help from Artie, I made it myself."

The meeting went swimmingly - every performer was at his or her best, and a feeling of goodwill seemed to pervade the area. Even at the meeting's conclusion, as Rachel walked, a mountain of packages in her arms, every student that saw her seemed to treat her with an unusual amount of amity. The football players acknowledged her as she walked through, and, from the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Sue smile and nod. As any girl ought, on her birthday, she felt like queen of the world.

Upon reaching home, she showered and changed into a white blouse and pleated skirt - the finest set of her wardrobe, it was a gift from Kurt. Ever a man of taste, Kurt knew her color and fit - it looked ravishing on her, and she seemed almost like a doll. Sinking into a chair (the teachers had chosen not to assign any homework on that particular day), she cracked open a book - of all novels to read, _Lolita_ by Vladimir Nabokov, and relaxed. Reaching into a box of chocolates from Quinn, she popped in a bonbon with a caramel filling and indulged in its sweet taste. How much did her archrival spend to get this for her? And why was she so suddenly compassionate? It didn't seem to matter - the two had become increasingly amiable over the course of the passing weeks. Though she failed to realize it, Quinn had become quite a close friend.

In the past week, actually, Quinn chose to officially make peace with Rachel. The former Cheerio met her in the cafeteria.

"Rachel, I just want to say I'm sorry. For everything. I didn't mean to stir up so much trouble between us, and between you and Finn."

"It's no trouble," Rachel had said - she wasn't sure WHY Quinn just dropped him. He was a man of virtue, handsome, smart, and talented - what more could one want in a significant other?

"It's been eating me alive, you know? And I just want us to be friends. Plus, even though Finn was good to me, I wasn't good to him. He deserved someone like you."

Rachel remembered that day vividly- it was almost a picture in her mind. And she was glad that they had finally reconciled. Suddenly, her reverie was broken when she was greeted by the buzzing of her cell phone.

"Hey, did you open my gift yet? Love, Finn."

She'd almost forgotten. Rushing upstairs, the girl ran to her room, grabbed the big green box, and sat on her bed. First, she examined the gift card. A lovely cream color, it read: "To my dearest Rachel - from your Immortal Beloved" in silver lettering. Placing it on her desk, she then ripped the paper off, tossed the ribbon aside, and peeked into the box.

Rachel was underwhelmed. At the center was a little quivering black blob. Picking the thing up, the girl rolled it around in her hand, examining it closely, smelling it, even deigning to lick it. The present tasted terrible. Disappointed by her boyfriend's apparently useless gift, she attempted to throw it into the wastepaper basket. It stuck to her hand. She attempted to wipe it off using a piece of paper, but it held tight. Suddenly, a single blue eye looked up at her, examining every inch.

Another eye, and a third sprouted from the black blob, and small growths began to appear. Longer and longer they became, before they turned into slender tendrils. The tendrils wrapped themselves around her arm, leaving goosebumps as they went. The blob itself seemed to get bigger and bigger. It finally detached from her hand, and it expanded, first to the size of a bowling ball, then to a nearby chair, then to the size of Rachel's bed. Terrified, the girl attempted to break free and run for the door. She was stopped by a row of ebon tentacles, which formed a safety net around the entrance. By now, the monster took up half the room, and it continued to grow. Smashing open the window, it dragged Rachel, kicking and screaming, upwards.

The creature, pulling the struggling schoolgirl along, crawled up the wall to the roof of her house, where it emitted various guttural noises. It left a trail of silver fluid in its wake, which seemed to make the surface of the walls rot away. Holding Rachel aloft, three tendrils began to examine her. "Please, please please please please please, don't hurt me..." cried the poor girl. She couldn't help it. It was her special day, and this monster was about to devour her.

Rachel's sobs had a profound effect on the creature. It suddenly became gentler, pulling her closer and closer to terra firma. The three tendrils began to snake around her legs, into her blouse, and up her skirt. They seemed to be searching for something. They found it - upon coming into contact with her nether regions, they pulled her blouse and skirt away. They fell to the ground below. Naked and cold, Rachel began to shriek, but the slimy tentacles continued to hold their grip on her. Two tendrils wrapped around her waist and started to move up and down her breasts. Small suckers stimulated her nipples, causing her to shudder before turning stiff.

The monster seemed to take it as a good sign, and placed an enormous black tentacle into the girl's mouth. Taking the form of an enormous black phallus, it proceeded to thrust itself down her throat, exploring her as if it were searching for gold. Banging itself against her teeth, the thing seemed to secrete a slightly acidic fluid, running down her chin. Erstwhile, another tentacle penetrated her anal cavity, causing the girl to writhe like a worm on a hook. Two smaller tendrils found their way to the prize. Each black appendage seemed to thrust her to and fro, and the barrage didn't seem to end. More and more tentacles appeared to wrap themselves around her, taking small bites of every appendage they could find and leaving trails of silver on her flawless skin. The creature itself seemed to be enjoying itself, laughing at the girl's situation. Finally, the first tentacle ejaculated in her mouth, causing the poor girl to cough. The second finished in her anus, and its gift dripped down her thighs. The third and fourth took several minutes before they finally came.

And while all this was happening, Finn sat on the garden wall, binoculars heavenward. Beside him was a bottle of lotion. He emptied the bottle into his hands and reached towards his own nether regions.

* * *

><p>Well? Is it good? Should I make some additional chapters?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. I didn't think that there would be so many people who were into that. All right, here's Chapter 2.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

* * *

><p>Rachel awoke in bed and looked around the room. It was colder than usual, and the lack of sound created in her a sense of disquietude. Looking around, she saw everything in its place - the bed, the furniture, the birthday gifts - everything seemed to be in order except the shattered window. Realizing that the events of the previous day were all but a dream, she realized she was naked. Suddenly, she felt something slither up the small of her back. It made its way to her shoulder, and caught her eye. Rachel screamed.<p>

The blob was still there, quivering, seeming to be observing its surroundings. Sliding to the floor, the blob extended numerous tendrils, picking up the shards of the broken window and reassembling them. Watching the creature at work was like watching a miracle; the restored glass was flawless, and when Rachel put her hand upon it, it felt smooth. The little creature made a few high-pitched squeals, hopped once, and crawled under the bed. Following it with her eyes, the girl shuddered, remembering the feel of the creature's tentacles, how it held her aloft like a doll, how it took advantage of her, how it _raped_ her. Even so, there must have been a reason why Finn gave it to her.

Finn.

He made it himself? With Artie's help? What did they have planned, and what purpose could such a vile creature serve? Confused and alarmed, Rachel reached into the closet and searched for something to wear. Slipping on a black tee-shirt and jeans, she made for the door when she remembered: after school, Finn had invited her to a new Japanese restaurant, the Futanari. The guy was always surrounded by friends - if she wanted to talk to him alone, Rachel knew that she would have to confront him there. Grabbing her purse, she started for the stairs, only to feel the monster crawl up her leg. Its touch caused her to stiffen.

Again, she attempted to remove the creature, but it held firm. It flattened itself, climbed up to her shoulder, and opened one of its three eyes, staring at Rachel. Already, having had the blob's acquaintance for less than a day, she loathed it. Even so, the thing seemed almost innocent in this stage, just staring at her with its blue eye. It crawled back into her shirt, resting on the small of her back. Knowing she would never be rid of it, the girl went went to the bus stop. Bidding her father farewell, she almost sprinted for the door.

When Rachel arrived at school, she rushed to her first hour, only to be stopped by Quinn.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong."

Rachel looked her in the eye, said nothing, and continued to walk, only to be caught by the arm. The Cheerio was the stronger of the two, and despite Rachel's efforts to break free, Quinn's grip only tightened.

"Did something happen?" Quinn asked. "You can tell me, you seemed so happy on your birthday."

There was nothing more she wanted to do than reveal everything - the blob, the attacks, the rape, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. What came out of her mouth surprised them both.

"I'm having second thoughts about Finn."

Quinn looked at Rachel. "You know... I think I know what you mean. He's been acting really weird, and even I'm starting to worry about him. You should find out what's wrong, and see if you can do anything about it."

Rachel sighed. "Thanks, Quinn." She then embraced her former enemy and walked to class.

When the school day came to a close, and the crowd in the hall cleared, Rachel found Finn waiting for her by her locker. Wearing a button-up black shirt and slacks to match, he was dressed to impress. Giving her a small smile, he took her lovingly by the hand, and walked with her to the car.

"Did you like my present?"

Rachel froze. Turning her head slowly to Finn, a dead look in her eyes, she tried to smile, but couldn't. "Um... I- I don't know what to say."

Finn laughed. "I knew you would love it! Come on, let's go. Puck told me that the food at the Futanari was really good."

The restaurant's facade was certainly breathtaking; an oriental garden surrounded the entrance, and two tanuki statues stood on either side of the doors, smiling at the two patrons. Inside the restaurant, various Japanese paraphernalia lined the walls. The most vibrantly colored of these items was a painting titled, "The Dream of the Fisherman's Wife," depicting an oriental woman, naked, engaging in coitus with a large octopus. A young Japanese woman dressed in a red kimono bowed to Finn and Rachel, and escorted them to their seats.

They were served by a revolting specimen of a woman, reminiscent of Supreme Court Justice Ruth Bader Ginsburg. Wearing a pink kimono, she bowed to the couple, allowing her wrinkled, sagging breasts to fall on the table. The sweat on her chest left a print, showing every detail, from the shape of her bust to her enormous nipples. Finn drummed his fingers on the table, taking in this creature in all her splendor. When at last she rose, she grinned, revealing gaps where her teeth ought to have been.

"Hello, my name is Holly, and it would be a pleasure to serve you. What can I get for you?"

Finn smiled, eyes on Holly's breasts- a mole about a centimeter in diameter sat on her heaving bosom, and the football player couldn't help watching it go up and down, up and down. Finally taking a moment to look this picture of beauty in the eye, he stammered, "Um... some tea for me and the girl, and we'll share some octopus sashimi."

"Got it." The waitress winked and walked off.

Rachel looked at her boyfriend. "So... why did you send me that gift?"

"I thought you wanted a companion, when I'm not around. For the most part, he's rather harmless, and it feeds itself."

A few minutes passed, and Holly returned with a teapot and a plate of sashimi. Rachel stared at the octopus butchered on the plate, in utter shock. The girl couldn't take it anymore; laying her head on the table, she buried her face in her arms. Finn stopped eating and looked at her. "Sweetheart... what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong! Your present did horrible things to me!"

At that moment, the waitress reappeared, another tray in her arms, smiling at the young couple. "How's everything tasting?"

Upon hearing those words, Rachel burst into tears.


	3. Chapter 3

All right, here's chapter three. Sorry that chapter two was kind of flat, but here you go!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE.**

* * *

><p>Finn saw the tears in Rachel's eyes, and, for a brief moment, he placed his chopsticks on the table. Looking at the octopus, then to his girlfriend, distraught and overcome with despair, he sighed. It was at that moment when he realized that her tears aroused him. Drumming his fingers on the table again, he looked at the blob snaking its way up Rachel's neck. It purred a little, before going back into her shirt, presumably to feed itself with her milk. Seeing it all happen in front of him was unbearable, but Finn knew that he had to maintain control. Taking a napkin from a nearby table, he offered it to the sobbing girl.<p>

"Look, whatever that thing might have done wasn't my idea, but I'm sure it meant no harm."

Rachel wiped her face, choking between her sobs; when at last she gained the composure to speak, her voice shook.

"It held me up in the air... and violated me." Her head fell back upon the table, and the patrons began to glare at the football player.

Smiling, Finn lifted her onto her feet, and kissed her. "I'll see Artie about it tomorrow."

After driving his girlfriend back home and forcing her against her will out of the car (her cries of "Please don't leave me alone with this thing" still reverberated in his mind) Finn found, waiting at the porch of his residence, his half-brother Kurt. In his hand was a brightly-colored magazine, and in his eyes was a look of righteous indignation.

"Finn, what the hell is this?" Kurt said, raising the magazine to Finn's eye level. It was a foreign magazine. On the cover was a drawing of a girl, perhaps no more than fifteen, blonde, dressed in a bonnet, corset, and petticoat. Holding her in the air was an enormous green monster, with seemingly thousands of tentacles and thousands more eyes, penetrating the poor girl in every orifice imaginable. Perhaps the most distinct and disturbing aspect of this image, however, was the amount of blood spurting from the slender nymph. A thin layer of white crusted over the cover of the magazine, and Kurt looked like he wanted to vomit just holding the sacrilegious volume.

The football player tried to ignore him, trying to push past. Kurt, however, stood firm. "Well? To each his own, but this is depraved. You need help. Look, I'm gay, and I like certain things too, but this is unnatural."

Finn glared, and ran upstairs. Snatching the magazine from his half-brother's hand, he frantically searched for a place to bury his precious treasure. When he managed to reach his bedroom and locked the door, he pulled out a box from beneath his bed. Inside were even more volumes and DVDs of the stuff. Among these were various snuff films, books on sadomasochism, a Kama Sutra, and volumes upon volumes of foul literature from eastern Europe, Mexico, and Japan. Throwing the stained magazine inside, he took the box and rushed downstairs, into the basement. Hiding the articles amid various clutter, Finn produced a pen from the inside of his coat and drew a large X on the wall, marking the location of the box. As he turned to go, however, he saw Kurt, arms crossed.

"I was right then. You have more?"

"God damn it, Kurt! Can't you just leave me alone?"

Kurt shook his head. "You've been acting really weird lately. You became sort of obsessed with tentacles after Rachel's birthday, and I'm worried about her."

Finn wanted nothing more than to crush him then and there. It was unbearable to know that within his own home, there was an overwhelming threat in the form of this boy. While the rest of the world remained oblivious to Finn's urges, Kurt, slender and effeminate, could blow Finn's secret. Then, everything would fall apart; Rachel would abandon him, New Directions would reject him, nobody would dare come near him. He could never bear that sort of humiliation, but what could he do to keep Kurt silent? He had an idea. Finn leaned towards Kurt and whispered in his ear.

"Fine. I'll destroy it. If it makes you happy, I'll let you get rid of it. Will that make you happy?"

Kurt said nothing, but pointed at the box. Finn grudgingly obliged, taking his collection and handing it to Kurt. A smile played across the face of the younger, and he turned upstairs. "I really am worried about you, but I hope we can still be friends. Do you want to watch a movie later?"

Finn leaned against the wall and sighed. "Sure. Is it okay if I pick?"

"Should I worry?"

"No, of course not."

The two brothers walked upstairs. They went in different directions; the elder went to the pantry in search of popcorn, while the younger took the Pandora's box to his room. As Finn placed the popcorn in the microwave, Kurt slid the box into the closet and shut the door, before turning to go downstairs. When he reached the living room, he found Finn waiting on the couch with a bowl, two glasses of Coke, and a blanket, already a few minutes into the movie. Kurt sat down, took the glass closest to him, and took a sip. "What did you pick?"

"Oh, I got a horror film. You aren't going to start crying on me, are you?"

The younger boy scowled. "Asshole."

A few minutes passed. As the busty protagonist and her companion found themselves stuck on the road, Kurt felt sleep overtaking him. The struggle to stay awake was overwhelming - in the past twelve hours, he had endured exam after exam, and hardly possessed the strength to continue. As he closed his eyes and leaned upon the couch, he took a deep breath and fell asleep.

Kurt was roused by an blood-curdling shriek. the youth's eyes snapped open. Looking to the television screen, he saw a man in a lab coat, presumably the villain, standing over a group of whining, bleeding girls. His gaze then turned to his own companion, who was masturbating furiously. Kurt's eyes widened in shock. He then saw the title of the film:

_The Human Centipede._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry I didn't update for such a long while! Here's chapter 4!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE.**

* * *

><p><em>Artie,<em>

_We have to talk ASAP. When can I see you?_

_Rachel._

She sat on the corner where Finn left her, cell phone in her hand. The sun had disappeared over the horizon, and the moon was nowhere to be seen. Shuddering in her coat, she was afraid of being alone, but was too afraid to do anything. The creature had made its way down her leg and was taking small bites of her inner thigh. Suddenly, the girl felt her phone vibrate. Grabbing it, she squinted at the dim screen.

_Hey Rachel,_

_I know what you're talking about. You know where I live, right? You can find me there._

_Artie_

Rachel let out a sigh. Straightening her collar, she tapped at the keypad furiously.

_Yeah. You're a few blocks down, right?_

A few minutes later...

_Right. Please hurry._

She ran. Rachel didn't know how Artie was tied to the thing that even now was suckling on her silky skin, but all she remembered was that he had something to do with its creation. A series of questions swam through her mind. Why did he want to help? How much of the creature was his idea? Who was really in control of the creature? Guided only by the glow of a few streetlights, she worried that she might be led astray, when suddenly, she heard Artie's nasal voice.

"Rachel! I'm over here!"

She turned and saw, seated in the doorway, Artie Abrams, decked in a t-shirt and shorts. With a motion of his hand, he beckoned her inside. "I understand completely. Follow me, I want to show you something."

The wheelchair-bound boy turned around and went inside, followed closely by Rachel. Taking a sharp turn right, he slid down a ramp leading into his basement; waving one arm at his companion, he cued her to shut the door behind him. Artie had turned the basement into a laboratory of sorts; shelves filled with various textbooks lined the east wall, and Rachel couldn't help marveling at a counter covered with flasks upon flasks of various chemicals. Artie turned to shut the door when he nodded to Rachel. "I tend to do a lot of work here. It's sort of an escape for me when I get picked on."

"What do you make?"

"Different sorts of things. To be honest, half the time I don't know what I'm making, but I've made some pretty decent stuff, and I've been using it to keep some of the football team at bay. Aphrodisiacs and barbiturates are in high demand right now. Notice that they haven't slushied me in the past few months? Yeah, I figured out how to make some rather nice ones, and when Azimio found out, he became really nice to me. Tried to buy some."

"Did Finn ever try to buy any?"

"No. He wanted to make something special for you, something that only you would appreciate. I assume he wanted to make a pet of some sort, but he provided me with this book. Now, as you probably learned in your biology class, I can't just bring things to life; though sometimes I wish I were, I'm not a wizard. But this created something weird, and when I tested it on one of my rats, the thing killed it. I noticed that the rat's perineum was ruptured - that is, the thing basically left a huge tear connecting the reproductive organs to the anus. Not pleasant. What's worse, there were lacerations on its abdomen; I couldn't identify the source."

Rachel was mortified. Turning to the counter, she noticed a Luger lying next to a pile of notebooks. "Why do you have that gun there?"

"It was my grandfather's. I tried to kill myself with it when I realized what I'd done, but I couldn't go through with it."

Rachel covered her mouth in shock. "Well, what can you do about it?"

"I've tried to recreate the creature, and after several errors, I succeeded in making one. Just one. I tried to dissect it to see what makes it tick, and I took a look at Finn's book. This thing is weird. I don't even know how it works, nor do I know why it acts the way it does. But Finn wanted me to make one of those, specifically. I'm not sure why. It might have something to do with a fetish of his, I've seen pornography of that sort before. Now, here's what I found out. The creature only -"

At that, the blob in Rachel's coat climbed out and jumped to the floor. It sprouted three eyes, and tentacles began to protrude from its small black body. The girl screamed, grabbed the Luger, and shot at the creature. It released its grip, and Rachel ran to the door, attempting to undo the bolt and escape, but the creature had other plans. While nursing its bleeding tentacle, it had turned its attention to Artie, and as the thing continued to grow and grow, it lifted the boy up into the air. He hung limp like a ragdoll, and the thing was preparing to penetrate him anally with its tentacles. Rachel pulled the trigger again. She missed, hitting Artie in the thigh. Again and again, she fired, and each time, she missed; half of the bullets hit Artie instead, who was screaming in pain. As small streams of blood ran down his thigh, the creature let out another guttural moan eerily reminiscent of a laugh.

Rachel opened the door and ran, only to be stopped in her tracks when she heard Artie's moans. Turning around, she saw the creature with its appendages wrapping themselves around Artie's manhood, while other tentacles were in the process of ramming themselves down his throat. She panicked; running to the kitchen, she grabbed a knife and shut herself in the pantry. The sound of the creature sliding about could be heard, coming closer and closer. Rachel held onto the knife for dear life, when suddenly, a tendril found its way under the door.

The schoolgirl attempted to evade the thing, but it seemed to know its way around. It felt around the kitchen floor, narrowly missing Rachel's feet, when suddenly it made contact with her shin. It tried to crawl up Rachel's thigh when suddenly, with a strength that was not her own, the girl slammed the blade into the tentacle. It withdrew, and part of it was severed, bleeding profusely all over the pantry floor.

When she opened the door, she saw Artie, without his glasses, half-naked, lying on the floor. He was covered in slime, and shuddering. As the last tentacles withdrew from his anal cavity, he looked up at Rachel, a look of horror in his eyes. "Take... my notebook. It's the red one on the counter in my basement. Take- take it and run as far away as possible. It'll continue to use me for a while, but it'll get bored. But... for some reason, it's taken a liking to you. Just get the notebook and go!"

Rachel nodded and obliged, running to the basement and grabbing the nearest notebook on the table. As she ran for the door, she took one last look at Artie. The creature was growing again, and it had flipped the cripple onto his stomach, preparing to rend him apart.


	5. Chapter 5

All right, sorry I haven't been updating! Chapter 5!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Glee._**

* * *

><p>The notebook lay in Rachel's hands. All the doors were locked, including the door to her own bedroom. Beside the bed lay a kitchen knife, Rachel's cell phone, Artie's Luger, and several cartridges of ammunition stolen from Artie's house. The girl had sought help in the face of perhaps one of her worst trials, and here in her hands was the only help she would obtain. The cover was bruised, the pages slightly worn away. Indeed, Artie's research, obtained from a single test subject, was something to behold. Even though in Artie's eyes, the contents of the notebook hardly counted as a proper study, to Rachel, it looked like a lifetime of research and analysis. Opening the cover, she looked at the first entry, in Artie's shaky, large print.<p>

_September 15:_

_At long last, I have finished Finn's work. I'm not totally sure what it is. The creature seems to be capable of relatively intelligent thought; when presented with food and water, it will eat and drink, and it has opened the door to its cage three times. I have been forced to incarcerate it in a different container, in a glass jar. The specimen continues to struggle, and I fear it might fall off the table and shatter, and it becomes more violent when exposed to bright light. If it should escape again, I would never be able to catch it; the thing can move about twenty miles per hour at its fastest, and I was only able to capture it by tranquilizing it. Even so, morphine is expensive, and I can barely afford purchasing the materials to make narcotics. It is currently tranquilized. A sketch of the dormant creature appears below._

Sure enough, at the end of the passage was what appeared to be a black sphere. Relatively uninteresting, beneath the illustration was the caption, "Form 1." Next to it was a picture of the same sphere, with several small appendages protruding from its small body, marked as "Form 2." Rachel continued to read.

_September 17:_

_Specimen moves about through a series of appendages it produces from its body. They may vary in length, but in its inactive state, it usually uses smaller appendages similar to the cilia on certain bacteria. When eating, it may extend these appendages to indefinite lengths and drawing it toward its body. During this phase, it develops three eyes. I cannot say whether it may develop more over time. Sometimes, only one will appear, other times three. I believe at most, I have counted seven eyes all over its body. _

_The creature has no definite form, and may adapt to any container in most environments. When I placed it in a tank of water, it seemed quite comfortable with swimming, propelling itself forward with its tentacles. I am not sure how to classify this creature; I believe it might be some sort of animal, though it is unlike any animal I have ever seen._

Rachel felt sleep overtaking her, and thus far, she had learned nothing new. Flipping a few pages forward, she was stopped by a gruesome diagram of two mice. The first, apparently female, had lacerations on its abdomen and the perineum was torn. The male, in contrast, though lacking the same lacerations, appeared to have suffered at the hands of the "specimen." Rachel remembered what Artie had said about the creature. The entry below, in even shakier handwriting, read,

_There has been some disquieting activity today. I had placed the specimen in a cage with two mice, one male and one female. For future reference, let us call the male Test A and the female Test B. After going into the kitchen for a Pop-Tart, I returned to find the female mouse squeaking in pain. The male was lying unconscious against the wall of the cage, and the female appeared to be vomiting. Both appeared to have been afflicted with some sort of infection. It is not known if the specimen is involved._

_October 3:_

_This morning, I discovered Test B dead. The specimen has been sitting quietly in its cage for a number of weeks, and it is hardly worth writing about it while it is in this phase. What is most disquieting about Test B was the damage shown here in figure 5. Note the scar tissue formed in the perineum and the lacerations in the abdomen. There is a slimy coating surrounding the lacerations. Test A refuses to approach the corpse; peculiarly enough, so do the flies. It reeks, not only of decomposing flesh, but of some other odor I cannot identify. I am not sure if my current equipment allows me to perform the best investigations, but I fear bringing this to the attention of the authorities. Nobody can know about what I have created - I fear that it may be too dangerous, and that widespread panic would ensue. I will study the coating tomorrow._

_October 4:_

_There's been a match. The specimen has been secreting a peculiar mucus in its cage, and I compared it to the slime on Test B's body. They match - both are corrosive, both emit the same appalling order, and have the same pH level. It is my belief that the specimen has somehow sexually assaulted both mice. Test A, however, still lives, but remains terrified of the specimen. I do not understand why Finn wants me to create this._

_October 31:_

_Finn paid me a visit today, to collect the creature. He did not state why he needed it. I hope this is not the "Special Gift" he had planned for Rachel. Her birthday is in December though. I sincerely pray that Finn has some other purpose in mind for the creature. Given only a few months with the creature, I do not know enough. I worry about Finn, and I must create another specimen to study. Consequently, I insisted that I keep his book a little longer. He only smiled and said yes. I am afraid, not only for him, but for Rachel._

_November 2:_

_I discovered the source of the lacerations on Test B's abdomen. I discovered a small black rat, sensitive to light like Finn's specimen. When I attempted to catch it, it hissed at me, formed a single tendril, and snapped at my wrist. Then, it killed Test A in front of me by snapping its neck. Shame, I grew rather fond of him. I was able to incapacitate it and kill this new rat before it could cause any more harm. A dissection of the rat shows things I have never seen in my whole life. Below are some photos of the results._

The rat's insides were black, the color of tar. It appeared to be a female - there were no signs of male genitalia, but where a uterus would have been, a ring of tentacles sat. Rachel could just imagine them pulsating, sliding out, reaching, grabbing, ravaging. She felt ill, and her desire to kill the thing that brought this monster into the world grew ever stronger. She continued to read.

_My new specimen is almost ready. Once I dissect it, I should be able to find more answers. Will they continue to multiply? I fear that Finn's little game has gone too far. I am powerless to stop it, and Rachel will not be his only victim. What have I done?_

Suddenly, a loud thud on the bedroom door caused the entire house to shake. Rachel dropped the notebook and reached for her knife and pistol.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: In which Rachel takes on the present.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>The wood of the door gave way, its hinges creaking underneath the repeated thuds against the wood. Leaning against the bed, Rachel held the Luger tight in her left hand, the knife in her right. At her feet was Artie's notebook, open to the diagrams of the mutilated lab rats. The girl knew what she had to do; loading several bullets into the chamber, she waited, ready to open fire when the creature on the other side burst through.<p>

She almost dropped the firearm, however, when she saw her fathers burst through the doors, unconscious. Held aloft by their gruesome assailant, the two men swung back and forth, imprisoned by tentacles. The display reminded one of two hangmen consigned to the gibbet. With quivering hands, Rachel aimed at the center of the enormous mass of gelatinous flesh when suddenly the creature lashed out a slimy appendage, constricting her arm.

"Pull the trigger, and I'll paint your walls with your family's blood."

The creature's voice was grating; it was as if its larynx, if the monster's respiratory system possessed one, was constantly obscured by layers of mucus. Hearing it speak was enough to make Rachel's blood turn to ice. She tried to pull away, but a second tentacle found its way around her right arm. The thing attempted to draw her close, dragging the poor girl along the floor and forcing her to her knees. As Rachel looked up into the eyes of her attacker, she began to sob.

"Stop crying - it is futile to resist. I am stronger than twenty of you could ever be. I could rip you to pieces where you stand, and my spawn will feast on your carcass, and those of your friends." The thing began to laugh as yet another tentacle began to wrap itself around her torso, taking small bites of her neck and causing Rachel to wince. "Why struggle? When I'm finished raping you, if you're a good girl, you might be lucky enough to be my favorite pet."

Rachel, however, would not stop sobbing. All she could do was choke out a single word: "Why?"

"Why? You look upon me with disgust, the same disgust that Prospero showed Caliban, the same that your God showed to Lucifer and Adam. Shall I tell you what your friend Artie did to me in his little playroom? While he looked at me with that stupid grin on his face, he would fill my blood with drugs, attempt to see if I would burn or freeze to death. Sometimes he would stab me and pour my blood into test tubes. The other, Finn, was no different, keeping me imprisoned in a box. Was it not through him that I was given flesh? Shall I tell you what they called me? Your boys referred to me as 'monster,' as 'demon,' as a 'project.' As a little joke, whenever they were together, they would call me 'a freak like them,' and then they would come at me with fire and needles."

"Why me though?"

The creature took to laughing again. "I look at your form and immediately I become filled with lust, and it's only sweeter that you're the girl that my tormentors loved. I'll violate you until you become mine. Scream if you must, tell who you must. Nobody will believe you, and those who know are powerless to stop me. For all his strength, Finn struggled to contain me, and he cannot kill me. You will all become my playthings, and all the people you love will become mine. Already I have Finn, and I have you. Come on, scream. The more you resist, the more excited I get!"

The monster extended two other tentacles, spreading Rachel's legs open, when suddenly, Rachel slammed the knife into one of the creature's eyes. It let out a shriek and started dripping blood on the floor. The tendrils around her arms relaxed, and the girl, pointing her gun at the creature, fired straight into the thing's center, forcing it to drop her parents. Picking up each of her fathers, the girl moved quickly, striking at the window with the butt of the pistol and causing it to shatter. The monster attempted to extend a tendril at her, but she threw the knife into another one of its eyes, seized the notebook, held it firmly between her teeth, and leapt out the window, her fathers either arm, adrenaline rushing through her veins.

The shock of the impact shattered her left knee, and the shards of glass from the broken window embedded themselves into her hands and feet, while another grazed her side. She didn't care; the girl crawled towards the gates, with her parents in tow, and hoisted herself to her good leg, undoing the bolt. Falling back onto her stomach, Rachel attempted to creep away, the cries of the beast resounding in her ears. She was losing consciousness quickly, and suddenly, it became apparent that she could die. As the icy winds began to drive the glass into her flesh, Rachel's breath became heavier, the sound of her heartbeats getting louder and louder. She was fighting for her life, and darkness was beginning to envelop her and her parents. At last, leaning against the gate, Rachel let the notebook fall from her teeth onto the ground. As blood poured from her wounds, the girl cast her gaze skyward and slowly closed her eyes.

Rachel awoke to a bright light, on a soft mat. Raising herself into a sitting position, she looked at her arms; they were covered in bandages, and her leg was in a cast. Suddenly, she realized that her parents were nowhere to be found. Rolling out of bed, the girl made a weak effort to raise herself to her feet, clutching the side for support. Her entire body was wracked with agony from her efforts, and only barely could she avoid collapsing like a ragdoll. As Rachel slowly lowered herself to the floor, she saw Artie wheel himself into the room.

"Please don't try to move. I could just barely rescue you and your parents."

Rachel looked up at the boy in the wheelchair. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. You're going to be safe, everything will be okay."

"I have so many questions about this thing. Can you help me?"

"Again, I can't tell you very much, everything I know is in this notebook. I'm impressed that you managed to wound the thing, though. Now, I have the notebook here, and there's something important I have to tell you."

Rachel nodded weakly, before falling to the floor again. Artie cringed; his friend's current state was pitiful, and it was enough to turn him a shade of green. Looking back at the notebook, he let out a sigh.

"When the creature left me, I knew it would go after you, so I crawled to my wheelchair and got to my car. It was a good thing, too; when I found you and your parents, you were nearly dead. Now, let me see..."

The boy opened the notebook, thumbing through the bloodstained pages. Turning to a picture of a black blob, organs askew, Artie pointed to a series of entries. "The results of the dissections are here. Now, it's been a rough two nights. Will you be okay with more disquieting news?"

Rachel sighed. "All right, tell me."

Artie began to read.

_"'November 25:_

_A dissection of the new specimen shows anatomical similarities to the black mouse I found earlier. However, what is most interesting is, upon further investigation, I found a pair of organs protected by the tentacles. After placing these under the microscope, I discovered a series of small cells - when compared to the cells of the creature's skin, I noticed some distinct differences, namely a series of protrusions that could be used to latch themselves to organic matter. As they differ so greatly from the creature's somatic cells, I believe that these could be the creature's gametes, that the creature has possibly fertilized itself._

_I believe that these cells could be tied to the specimen's means of reproduction. The organism's tentacles serve not only as a means of transportation, but as a means of reproduction; they use these tendrils to penetrate the females of any mammalian species in order to reproduce, releasing these cells into female hosts. These cells may connect themselves to the wombs of these organisms and feed as if the fetus of a normal mammal. As the offspring of the previous specimen took the form of a rat, I believe that the offspring may take some traits from their hosts. If left unchecked, it is possible that the hosts may be killed, and this could turn into a horrible pandemic. The rate of gestation is shorter than usual for a mouse, so it is possible that the rate of gestation for any such embryo could be considerably shortened.'_

Do you understand what this means?"

Rachel shook her head.

"It's possible that when the creature raped you, it might have impregnated you. The rate of development could be even faster than usual, and it's possible that you could die. It's only a matter of time."

The girl suddenly felt an overwhelming sensation of nausea and started to vomit profusely. As her companion stared in shock, a horde of hospital staff rushed into the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back, guys!**

* * *

><p>Over the course of the ensuing week, Rachel stayed in St. Rita's Hospital, which, to her surprise and pleasure, provided her with unusually munificent accomodations. To the right of her bed was a window about four feet six inches in height and three feet in width, allowing a generous amount of warm, soothing sunlight to enter. This window provided Rachel with a picturesque scene; she could see the garden. Though many of the plants had been stripped of their leaves in the winter, she was nonetheless enchanted by their snow-covered skeletons swaying in the winter wind.<p>

Despite the doctors' best efforts, all their technology proved futile in determining their patient's status - whenever she was taken to be scanned, the machines would short-circuit and fall to pieces. Still she struggled to walk, and sleep evaded her, distorting her features that she resembled a wraith more closely than a girl; moreover, she was prone to vomiting and stomach cramps. At the very least, however, she could feel her strength gradually returning, and though recovery was slow, within a few hours of waking, she could raise food and drink to her mouth.

During this period, she maintained frequent contact with her peers. Quinn was the first to visit her, within no more than twenty-four hours of Rachel's admission; attired in white, with lilies in one hand and a large satin handbag in the other, she seated herself by Rachel's bed, giving a weak smile. "I came as soon as Artie told me you were taken here. Are you okay?"

Rachel looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Look, there isn't much I can tell you about what happened, it was a really nasty accident."

Quinn nodded. "I know, it's not something that's easy to talk about. It must hurt like a bitch. Now, I hate to be the devil's messenger, but I took the liberty of getting your homework for you, and Mr. Schuester sends his regards. In hope that you'll be well enough to perform, he added some suggestions to your music. Keep these in mind, we're all counting on you."

Rachel enjoyed the pleasure of Quinn's company for what seemed like hours, and when it was time to say goodbye, it was a little harder than usual. Notwithstanding, she was rarely lonely, often treated to frequent visits from the club's regulars, who almost always brought gifts, from food to cards to stuffed animals, all of which she welcomed with a smile. Artie came regularly, both for the sake of pleasant banter and to check on her health. On Wednesday, he sent her a text message:

"Rachel,

I talked with your parents a while back, and they both saw the creature. When we went to your house, we checked the place thoroughly, and I didn't see any sign of the creature. Apart from the blood on the carpet of your bedroom, which can be easily cleaned, it just seems to have disappeared. You remember the stink of the thing, right? I couldn't even find a vague hint of it, so when you feel better, you can go home!"

She nearly jumped out of bed from joy as she turned to welcome Sam and Puck, who were just entering the room accompanied by a pretty redheaded nurse holding a tray with soup and Coca-Cola.

Finn, however, had failed to visit Rachel until Friday at three o'clock in the afternoon. He said nothing as he walked in the door, greeting the invalid with a grin and a nod. As he seated himself in a nearby armchair, he noticed the look of spite on his girlfriend's face. It was unnerving, and Rachel could see in his eyes that he was truly afraid. Biting her lip, she raised herself into a sitting position.

"Why are you here?" she growled, contorting her mouth into a snarl.

"I came to see you. Look, I know, I know - what happened is unforgivable. I'm now fully aware of all the capabilities of the creature I gave you. It was stupid and perverted of me, and I'm sorry." he replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's an understatement, you sick son of a bitch! Do you understand what it is or what it's capable of doing?"

Finn winced. "Yes, I'm totally aware of it, I was the one that asked Artie to create it in the first place."

The girl was leaning over now, hands firmly grasping the sheets. "But why? Why? Is this some perverted fantasy of yours, to see a girl getting raped?"

"I can't take it away, I just can't. Don't you see? I can't stop it!" Finn was trembling, hands over his scalp.

In her mind, Rachel had already severed their relationship. It didn't matter that Artie designed the creature, nor that Finn lacked the power to annihilate the creature. As she turned to the window, she fixed her eyes upon a young woman in a blue coat, crossing the street alone, head held high. Looking back at Finn, she sighed, raised her right arm, and pointed to the door. Finn understood, rising quickly, hands in his pockets. As he pulled his coat about him, he nodded to Rachel once more and hastily fled the room.

Suddenly, Rachel felt like something had stung her. As she placed her head back onto the pillow, she realized she was fighting back tears. The girl couldn't hold on any longer, pulled the pillow over her face, and started to sob. It was a dreadful sound, and it seemed that the pillow did nothing to muffle it. For a full minute she cried; when at last the tears ceased to flow, she tilted her head towards the window. Pure, white snow was falling again, and as it fell, she imagined herself being cleansed. Looking to Quinn's lilies in the vase, she smiled and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys. Haven't been able to update as much. Sorry about that. All right, here goes.

* * *

><p>The creature scurried stealthily through the campus grounds as the day was nearing its end. It knew that its last prey had escaped, and while it wanted to play with her a while longer, to pursue her then would be a fruitless effort. It was wounded; while able to shrink back to the size of a tennis ball and flee from Rachel's house, it could not change back completely, its wounds still not fully healed. They were festering; among the worst was its eye, which constantly darted back and forth, unable to see, but constantly twitching. Crawling through the hallways, it remained unnoticed by the busy students shuffling about, all too eager to escape the building at the day's end.<p>

It was more careful now. Before, it had underestimated the strength of its prey - while it could easily annihilate twenty students with little effort, it was caught by surprise at the strength of Rachel's resistance. Even though it still had enough strength to kill, it was weakened, and it knew that if more students came after it, they could kill it before it could reproduce any further. Time was of the essence then; it desired only more slaves - and more hosts for its abominable spawn.

As it turned, it saw Finn walking down the hallway, smiling. For a moment, their eyes locked. Finn stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the thing. "I see you've come back. Good."

The thing crawled up Finn's arm and rested itself on his backpack. As Finn continued walking, the creature looked around, watching, observing the students. A group of cheerleaders walked by, followed by Finn's lustful gaze. The creature's own dead gaze seemed to follow.

Suddenly, Finn heard two voices from around the corner. He recognized them right away: Kurt and Artie. Sidling against the wall, he inclined his head and listened.

"Artie, I know you've been talking with Rachel a lot lately. Is she okay?" asked Kurt.

"It's been getting pretty grim lately. Even though she's been regaining her strength, she still sleeps a lot. And on top of that, she's been having nightmares almost every night. Sometimes the hospital staff would hear her screaming hysterically and they would find her on the floor, her nails bloody from scratching at the wall. Doctor told me she was crying, 'let me out, for the love of God let me out before it gets me again!'" replied Artie. He seemed anxious, as if eager to leave as quickly as possible.

"Ouch... you know, speaking of which, I've been worrying about Finn, too. I mean, he's been a lot more... perverted lately. Once, I found an entire collection of really gross porn."

"Did it have tentacles?"

"Yup."

"Thought as much."

"Didn't think he was into that. Actually, I thought that would be more of your thing."

"Because I'm a nerd and nerds are into that weird Japanese crap?"

"No, no! Well... yes. Anyway, what's been going on lately?"

"I'll tell you later. But you have to see me alone. As in completely alone. Got that?"

Kurt turned the corner, to find Finn, glowering, staring him straight in the eye. Finn immediately threw a punch at Kurt, who just barely managed to duck beneath Finn's hand. In response, Kurt raised his knee into the bigger man's groin and ran. "Sorry! See you in Glee."

Finn crumpled to the ground, teeth clenched. "Dammit..."

"Leave him." The creature slid off Finn's bag, onto the floor.

"What about Rachel?"

"Wait."

Still nursing his testes, he climbed back up to his feet and looked around. Even though Rachel had cut herself off from him, he could still find new prey, both for his gift and for his uncontrollable lust. Had Rachel not left him, he would still have delighted in tormenting her, watching her getting played with by dozens of slimy black tendrils. Even so, he decided that even though the creature had an agenda of its own, he would find someone new.

The entire school, in fact, was full of potential subjects. Finn first thought about some of his teachers - some of them had been particularly nasty to him, and certainly watching them being violated would be satisfying to watch. Then, he thought about the cheerleaders - many had, at one time, been at his disposal, and certainly, they could be of use again for satisfying his sick fantasies. His thoughts became more perverted as he thought about their slender frames, their hair tied in ponytails and their creamy thighs. Yes, he thought, it was sick, but aren't all men sick in some way? Lastly, he thought about New Directions, his new best friends. Though there was a touch of guilt at the thought of betraying any of them, but he realized that any one of the girls would be suitable. The only question was, which one?

He headed to the choir room, a smile on his face. While he knew that he had two enemies there, there were also many people who were completely unaware of what was going on. Finn was essentially safe to do as he pleased - if Kurt didn't fight dirty again - Artie and Kurt were powerless to stop him.

As Finn walked into the choir room, he realized how cold the air felt. When he passed, he cast a shadow over Kurt and Artie, who both shivered as he sat down behind them. Schuester leaned against the piano, hands together. "As you know," Schuester began, "We have a concert in a few weeks. Now, Rachel has been absent for a few days, and Artie tells me she's been really sick lately. Unfortunately, she also has the big solo in the middle for "White Christmas," and it's pretty tough. Anybody want it? It's okay for either boys or girls..."

Finn, however, wasn't listening; he had already set his sights on his newest victim: Quinn Fabray. The creature was already slithering down his leg, across the floor and into her purse.


End file.
